1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument for endoscope, and more specifically relates to a treatment instrument for endoscope that is endoscopically inserted into a body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventionally known treatment instrument for endoscope that is endoscopically inserted into a body cavity and used in carrying out various types of treatment to a body cavity tissue of a patient or the like (hereinafter termed as ‘treatment instrument’).
As one example of a treatment instrument, Japanese Patent No. 4197983 describes a forceps. A pair of forceps members are provided at a distal end of the forceps, and are supported via a rotation axis so as to be able to rotate relative to each other.
The pair of forceps members are connected by operation wires to an operation part on the holding side. Two link members are attached at the distal ends of the operation wires so as to be able to rotate. The distal ends of the link members are respectively attached to proximal ends of one and another of the pair of forceps members so as to be able to rotate.
With this configuration, by advancing and retracting the operation wire in the axial direction via the operation part, the pair of forceps members can be rotated relative to each other around the rotation axis and thereby opened and closed.